Daisy, a singer from district 11
by agizzy23
Summary: Daisy is a young girl from district 11 who is given fame. When Panem begins a revolution, she is given the choice to help fight. note: this story is updated often so if you want to hear the rest of it as i add more chapters, please follow.
1. Chapter 1

Daisey, the singer from district 11

Chapter 1: The Lake and the reaping.

I could roll around with him all day in the grass if I could. He is sweet and I share many great memories with him. His name is Robin. We jump into the lake together and laugh. He'll never know how much he means to me. I hear a peacekeeper.

"What are you doing in the lake?" she asks angrily.  
"I was getting some water for the irrigation," I answer. Yes, I have the boring job of an irrigator.  
"Well get back to work!" she sneers.

My name is Daisy, I am twelve years old. I live in district 11 which is agriculture. I hate living in a strict district. My crush's name is Robin, my best friends are Rue, Lilly, George, and Mabel. I run back to work. Hours pass and all I can think about is Robin. I know; I am young, but everything has changed since I feel for him. The four note whistle ends the workday, and I head home. My parents are arguing again; figures. My dad is hot headed and my mother is lazy, not the best combination.

I eat some food I slipped into my shirt, normally I don't smuggle food, but I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. My parents are scared for me, and I know why; it's my first year at the reaping tomorrow. I walk out of the house and startle them; they didn't even notice I was arrived.

I see my friends in the meadow. Wild flowers of yellow grow all around.  
"Hey Daisy," said Rue. I smile at her. Mabel is the oldest of all of us; she is thirteen. Rue is around my age, people say we could be cousins. Other then my lighter skin tone, we could be sisters. Lilly is the youngest; she is around ten. She plays with a straw doll she built. George just turned twelve a few days ago. Robin is just under thirteen. A few birds fly over us.

"If I had wings, I'd fly out of this district," I said.  
"Wouldn't we all?" asked Mabel. I return home before dark. My parents have made dinner. Beans and pig. The first proper meal I've had in months.  
"I'm entering my name in again at the reaping for food," I say.  
"You don't need to do that," my dad says.

"Well I am," I say. My chats about everything at dinner; she never stops talking.

Tomorrow when I wake up everything is silent; today is the day of the reaping. It's only five o clock, our group of friends agreed to meet up near an old oak tree. I am the last one to arrive; I don't like wakening up early.

"You're not actually scared are you?" Rue asks.  
"No way, your name has been in their once, mine has only been in their twice," I respond.  
"Twice?" Rue asks.  
"Food," I respond. Mabel hands Lilly something, a wooden cat. It has long legs, a long tail, and is painted pink. I notice the white flowers and dots.  
"It cost me a few old gloves, but here is something for you guys to remember me by if I get reaped," she says.  
"Mabel, you won't get picked," says George. Robin joins us; I thought you guys would be here, he says. He is holding something; a dog.  
"You fund scout," I say smiling. Scout is my pet puppy. He is light brown and small. He has one dark brown spot over his eye.

We are all in our best clothes for the reaping, I personally would hate to get picked; but I don't think I'd ever have the guts to rebel against the capital.  
"Well let's go on an adventure," says Robin in his child like voice running off. We follow behind him closely. He is obviously heading us towards the reaping; he just doesn't want to make it sound sad.

After I have gotten my food I find my place with a few other children. I see my friend Raven; We are not very close, but I stand next to her. Effie comes out towards the bowl. We view a stupid clip from the capitol as I see a few older kids mouthing what they see; I'd be afraid of pissing off the peacekeepers if I did that. My curly hair is put in a side ponytail with a lower in it to give it a romantic look.

"Ladies first," Effie says. I don't know why the capitol people dress so stupidly. Who I must admit though, Effie's nails look great. Better then her olive green cloths at least. She opens the card and reads the name.

All I hear is "Rue" then I lost reality. No, this can't be happening, please not my friend; it must be a mistake. I wake up to reality as she is going on stage. Raven look horrified.

"Rue!" I scream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The odds.

A peacekeeper tells me to be quiet; I ignore her.  
"Rue!" I shout again, this time Rue turns her head and looks at me.  
"Silence or you will be shot," she yells. I become silent. She stands onstage, Effie reaches her hand into another dome. She moves her hand around a few times, then pulls out a card. A boy named Thresh walks onstage. I've seen him walking around a few times. They enter the justice building.

Lilly runs up to me and cries, "It can't be true," she says. I try to calm her, we have always been there for each other. We stand outside the justice building; it has been ten minutes since the reaping. Rue wants to say her goodbyes to us; she has already said goodbye to her parents. I run inside and we all have a group hug.  
"I was afraid the peace keeper shot you," said Rue.  
"No, but she threatened to," I respond.  
"Mabel, you have to be there for them," she says. As we are being let out I turn my head and sing the four notes that let off the work day. I love to sing, it's my natural gift. We wait outside the justice building. I sing a little tune and a peacekeeper says something to Effie.

She walks over to me, I have no idea why.  
"This may sound a little sudden, but," she hesitates, "we need a singer and we think you could work."  
"What?" I ask.  
"President Snow wants entertainment for the victors when they come to watch the games in the capitol." My parents are here waiting for me, they heard all of that. Spot runs by my parents' side with a dead squirrel in his mouth; my dad taught him to catch game. He drops the squirrel and run to me.

"Really?" I ask.  
"If you accept we leave tomorrow," she states, "If you decline it, please do so now, It's my job to find one and I need to do so soon." I can feel my parents hoping I'll stay with them, yet I accept.

I hug George goodbye.

"Effie said I can come and visit district 11 every once in a while," I say to reassure him.  
"I'll miss you though," I sigh. I really wish they could come with me. I hug Mabel.  
"I'll miss you," I say.

"I'll miss you too."  
"I wish I could come with you," Lily said as I hugged her.  
"So do I," I respond, "But you have to stay here." Then I get to Robin. The others leave to get Spot for me.

I hug him and cry a little.  
"You promise me you will take care of yourself," I say.  
"I also promise to be here when you visit," he says. I want so badly to tell him I love him, but I know I'll see him again; it will be hard, but ok.  
"I'm glad your dreams came true."  
"I hope yours will too, someday."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I'll see you again 

I want to run my fingers through his hair and kiss him, but I refrain.  
"You're a great friend," he says smiling. The word nearly pierces through me, but I look on the bright side, I want our relationship to be a couple that can laugh like friends, and hold hands because they love each other. I am young and I keep trying to tell myself not to fall for him; that's the exact opposite of what happened. He has to go.

"I'll see you again when you come back to district 11, maybe we will sing a duet," he says walking away.  
"I hope we'll sing together," I call out. He is gone, but I'll see him when I return. I board the train with my bags packed and scout at my side.  
"You'll just love it in the capitol," Effie says. I enjoy some purple melons and fresh water. I've never eaten food this good, no one in district 11 has.

"Was that your boyfriend you were saying goodbye to?" Effie asks. I blush.  
"No, just a good friend," I say.  
"Well you two would make an excellent couple," she says. I want to cry at how I know I will miss him. For now I enjoy not missing him yet. How long will I have to tell myself "It's ok, you'll see him soon?"  
"Once you arrive we must give you a makeover," Effie states, "for the cameras."  
"I know," I say. I don't mid getting my hair and nails done, it would be quite nice actually. It's getting my legs painfully waxed and my makeup overdone that I'm afraid of. I continue eating my food as Effie walks off.  
"Sunny will escort you once you arrive in the capitol," she says before walking out of the room. After a few minutes the trail starts to slow down and I arrive in the capitol. A woman comes over to me with bright yellow hair and a white dress. It sparkles in the light and her eye shadow is overdone.

"My name is Sunny," she says.  
"You're my escort?" I ask.  
"For now at least," she states. The doors of the train open and Spot, Sunny, and I walk out. The inside of the train station looks beautiful. I finally made it, I'm in the capitol.

"This way," Sunny says in a sing-song voice. I follow her to the outside of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The house

I am led into a prep room, the only thing they do is wash and untangle my hair, I'm sure they will do more to me when I have to sing for the capital.  
"He can't come with you to rehearsal," says Sunny, looking down at scout.  
"Isn't there a room I can keep him in?" I ask.  
"Yes, you get a room," she responds.  
"We will be heading there shortly," she says as we walk along the shiny capitol floors. 

"Here is where you will be staying," Sunny says opening the door. We enter the house and I look around the big room. My eyes widen at the sight of red curtains covering a big window. The room has silver flooring, a long red carpet, and a few doors.  
"Allow me to give you the tour," she says. The first room has a wide table with a vase in the middle.  
"This is the kitchen," Sunny says. Above the table is a white chandelier with many crystals (most likely from district 1). The second room is the living room. There is a large white couch and a large black TV. A small end table sits next to the couch. The third room is the bathroom. It has a large shower, a white toilet, and a blue sink.

The final room is my new bedroom.  
"What do you think?" she asks.  
"I love it!" I exclaim. A white lamp hangs from the ceiling; underneath it is a hot pink bed with a green, fuzzy bedside table (more for show then for use). There is a black rug in front of my own bathroom, and a window with a great view. Scout finds himself a comfortable spot on the floor and curls up in a ball. He slowly drifts off to sleep. I begin unpacking my things, what little clothes I have, a small tree painting, a photo of my friends, scout's water bowl, and a bow and arrow. I take a sigh as I look at robin the photo. I smile at a memory of him.

He was singing a love song, simply because he was bored, I pretended he was singing it to me. I have another memory of us talking, I can hear his voice.  
"So then, the hose got stuck and made a buzzing noise," he said.  
"Then what?" I asked.  
"My dad thinks it's a tracker jacker and freaks out and starts screaming."  
"Did you tell him?"  
"I was too busy laughing."  
'Then what happened?"  
"He eventually figured it out, no one saw it but us." Sunny's voice brings me back to reality.

"We need to go to the stage to rehearse," she says.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: rehearsal 

I leave my apartment with Sunny. We travel off to the stage. The stage is black with pink and white lights surrounding it. Sunny's heals made a tapping noise as she walked on stage.  
"You need to stage in the center and sing," she said.  
"Sing what?"

"They want you to write your first song, and make sure it's a good song. Otherwise, you will leave a terrible first impression."  
"There was this one song I wrote, maybe I could sing that?" I ask.  
"Let me hear it first," she says.  
"I can't wait to find you. How long will they hide you? It's dark, and it's cold, and I'm getting old, but I will always want you. I have lived through the suffering and lived through the pain; some would consider this just a game. I am a champion, and they can't take that away. Like it or not, we're here to stay."

Before I can sing the rest Sunny says, "That's good enough, now we need to find you an outfit to wear." Surprisingly, I can help pick out an outfit. I pick out a blue dress with diamond earrings and open toe heals. The prep team grabs some clear lipstick then paints my nails blue and silver. They come at me with eyeliner and put too much mascara on for my taste. They pull tightly at my hair trying to put it in a braid.

"Ow," I complain.  
"Sorry, says the hairstylist, "your hair is just so frizzy."  
I rehearse my song a couple times. Sunny pulls me aside.  
"You will be broadcasted, so smile for the cameras," she states.  
"What? Already?"  
"Yes, now go up on stage and hit every note." I walk up on stage and smile at the camera but with my mouth closed, my teeth are too yellow to show. I sing the song (the entire song, not just what Sunny heard). After I finish I smile again and walk off stage.

"Was I good?" I whisper to Sunny.  
"It's not my opinion that matters; it's the citizens and the famous people in the capital."  
A man with a uniquely with beard walks over my way d says, "Good job." I smile and thank him.

He walks away and Sunny whispers, "Good job, t hat was Seneca Crane, the head game maker." It's a good thing she tells me now instead of then I was next to him, or else I probably would have done something stupid like ask him to not kill off Rue.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the plan

"So now what do I do?" I ask.  
"Well," Sunny says, "We will head back to your apartment and then tomorrow you must perform for the victors." Every year victors come and celebrate in the capital; even if they are not mentoring they come and celebrate. I head back to my apartment with Sunny.  
"If you need anything, my apartment is just across the hall," she says. I unlock my door and Scout runs by my feet. I walk inside and he follows. I eat dinner that has been stored in the fridge. I take Scout for a walk and then hurry back to my apartment. The next day Sunny knocks on my door early.

"Just something I thought I would pick up," she sad reaching into a white shopping bag.  
"Thank you!" I exclaim. It's a silver leash for Scout. I change into capital clothes; thankfully they aren't crazy looking; in fact they are beautiful. It is a hot pink dress and a black bow for my hair. I leave Scout in the apartment; I'll have to get a toy for him later. 

I was very lucky to have gotten a pet back in district 11. Most children don't have any animal companions. I remember Lilly had a bunny. She was brown with a little pink nose and a white tummy. She was very soft and named Lilly Jr. There was one kid in my district who would like to pet any mice or rats he would find; but they never stayed long. One girl I knew named Sofia had a pet cat named Molly. Molly was old and eventually ran off into the woods. I know why though; Sofia had been killed by peacekeepers. She tried to steal a few apples for her family and was shot immediately. I remember petting the cat once when Sofia was alive. 

A few hours later I am holding a microphone and I'm standing in front of a few people. One has light colored hair and is from district 4. I think his name is Finnick I think, but I'm not so sure. Another has dark hair and is from district 7.I think her name is Johanna Mason. I sing my sing for them and try not to look nervous. After I finish they applaud and I walk over to Sunny.

"Great job," she says, "more performances like this and you might go on tour." I've always wanted to do a tour, I never thought it was possible. As I'm walking backstage I catch a glimpse of the tributes. I secretly look for Rue. I see Thresh, so she must be close. Just as I am about to give up I hear my name.  
"Daisy?" A familiar voice asks.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: a familiar friend 

I turn around.  
"Rue!" I yell hugging her. She smiles at me and says,  
"So you really are a singer now."

"How has training been going?" I ask. She tells me of being able to climb quickly on nets and once she took a career's knife, she hid up in the nets and laughed as he threw a tantrum. Soon the tributes have to leave, I see one with a mocking jay pin on.  
"I wonder if she could be my ally, she volunteered for her little sister who is my age and wears a mocking jay pin," Rue says.  
"Rue, time to go," says her mentor.  
She hugs me.  
"Nice to see you again," she says walking away.  
"I know you'll win!" I shout.

Sunny and I eat with a few victors. I enjoy some mashed potatoes from district 11 and fish from district 4. I have always wanted to visit district 4, I am one of the only people in district 11 who knew how to swim. I do a bit of shopping with a few capital children. I buy a silver jacket and a scarf from district 8. It is odd how all of the districts supply something just so the capital can enjoy it. We make a stop at the pet shop. One girl buys a fish and I buy a toy ball for Scout. After I am done shopping I head back to my apartment. I have made a few friends: Cecelia, Conner, and Lady. The rest of the children don't seem very nice. My new friends are sweet though.

I'm glad that I will not ever be reaped, but I fear for those who will. George has really bad luck with staying calm; what if he freaks out if someone else is picked and he hurts a peacekeeper? I turn on the tv and give Scout his new toy. Katiness Everdeen is on tv. Maybe I should have volunteered for Rue; no, I can't say that. Rue will win. At least I hope. Sunny knocks on my door.

"You will perform for the citizens tomorrow," she says.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: An interview

I walk on stage very nervous to please the crowd. The audience claps, they must have liked me on tv. I sing my song and afterwards the crowd stands up. Ceaser Flickermen claps and I sit in the seat across from him cameras surrounding the stage.  
"So, you are from district 11, correct?" he asks. I nod my head, too nervous to speak.  
"Are there any tributes you are routing for?" he asks.  
"Yes, Rue was my friend back in district 11, I hope she wins."  
"Will you be watching?"  
"I think we all will."

"So, are there any other songs you have written?"  
"Yes, you will be expecting more from me."  
"I hope we will," he says. I smile and the audience applauds.  
"So, apparently you have a pet from your district?" he asks.

"Yes, his name is Scout."  
"Scout, why did you name him that?"  
"He used to dig a lot, as if scouting for something."

"Do you like the capitol?"  
"Yes, it is very nice here."  
"What surprised you the most?" I had to think about this one.  
"Being here by chance."  
"Well that is all the time we have, Daisy I wish you the best."  
"Thank you, you too." I say standing up in my sparkly dress. The audience applauds and I walk offstage.

"Great job," says Sunny.

"So now what?" I ask.  
"Well, for a while the direction will be turned towards the games, but after the games you will have room on the tv."  
"So until the games are over?"

"Just live in the capitol as any citizen would do. Tonight we celebrate your first interview."  
We dine on some pumpkin soup and weird but yummy green fizz drinks (no, they were not alcohol). I lived life as a capitol citizen watching the games celebration on tv (the chariots the interviews). There is a boy I notice from district 4; he and Rue would make a cute couple. Too bad at least one must die. I watch thei nterwievs. This cute guy named Peeta loves Katiness, again at least one must die.

Then it comes, the games are about to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Let the games begin

I sit on my couch in the living room with Scout on my lap. My friends Cecilia and Lady sit down with me.  
"So, you are friends with Rue?" asks Cecilia.  
"Yes," I say nervously. The games start today. I pet Scout and stroke his fur.  
"The countdown is coming soon," says Lady.

"Don't be nervous," Cecelia says trying to calm my nerves. I take a few deep breaths.  
The countdown begins and the tributes rise.  
"Good, there are trees," I say calmly.  
"Trees?" Cecelia asks.  
"Rue can glide from tree to tree like a bird or a squirrel," I explain.  
"She'll have an advantage then," says Lady.  
"See nothing to worry about," Cecelia says.

The timer is ticking. 5….4….3….2….1. The cannon starts and all I can think is "Avoid the bloodbath."  
A career named Cato heads for the cornucopia. The careers will be hard to beat. Katiness goes for a backpack. There is a tribute from district 2, Clove I think her name is. She really knows how to use a throwing knife.  
"She made it out of the bloodbath," Lady says.  
"So did Peeta," says Cecelia. I'm not paying attention to Peeta; I'm paying attention to Rue.

Rue manages to survive the first day. The next day the capitol makes a happy birthday announcement to myself. I'm surprised they did. Conner buys me a birthday cake and shows up at my door.  
"Happy birthday," he says. I thank him and we watch the games together.  
"This must be hard for you to watch, having Rue in the games," he says.  
"It is."  
She is up in a tree and "the girl on fire" is asleep.  
"Sssppt," she says waking her up. A few careers sleep underneath the tree. The girl form district 1 is sleeping as though she is cuddling the boy form district 2. Glimmer and Cato would make a cute evil couple. Rue points to the tracker jacker nest, district 11 has a lot of tracker jackers; I should know. 

"Get out of there quickly Rue," I say. Katiness cuts the branch and Rue glides from tree to tree.  
"Good girl," I smile. The tracker jackers sting Katiness and then the nest falls.  
"Will she die?" Conner asks.  
"It was only a few stings, but she might," I respond. Peeta and the careers and woken up from the tracker jackers. Glimmer dies.

"I got to go," Conner says.  
"Bye," I say.  
I watch and hope Rue didn't get stung.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10 Alliance

It's been a few days since the games, Rue is doing pretty well. She and Katiness are allies now; look like Rue was right. Katiness is supposed to blow up the supplies, the careers were dumb enough to leave their stuff in a big pile.

"Come on Katiness, shoot that arrow," I say. She shoots it and I cheer. Sunny is across the hall and also watching the games; I prefer to watch it alone. (In case Rue dies no one needs to see me in a downpour of tears.) Scout sits on the couch with me, his head on my lap. The camera shows the other fire place Rue was supposed to ignite; it's not lit. Katiness keeps doing the four note whistle.

"Katiness!" Rue screams, she's been caught in a net. I freak out; the career from district 2 is close by. I am on the verge of tears, Katiness has to save her. The screen shows Katiness running to help her.  
"Hurry, go faster!" I shout. I am nearly pulling my hair out. Katiness finally sees Rue.  
"No!" I and Katiness shout in Sync. My whole world stopped. I stopped breathing for a second. Rue has a spear in her stomach. Marvel dies from a arrow shot by Rue's Ally.  
I start to cry; this can't be happening. No, no,no, Rue was supposed to win!

As Rue lays there dying, she asks Katiniss to sing. I memorize word of the song. The cannon goes off, I sob loudly, burying my face into Scout's fur. I scream and throw a pillow across the room. Katiness leaves flowers next to Rue.  
"You have to win," I whisper just as Rue did. I should have volunteered, I should have took her place. I do the three finger solute with Katiness.

I cry myself to sleep that night, and I dream of Rue winning.  
"I'm glad you managed to win rue," I say smiling as we wave to the crowd. To them we are know as 'the district 11 girls."  
"Know we can help live with our friends," rue says. Robin walks over to me and kisses me. I wake up and watch the games; two people can win if they are from same district. I'm rooting for Katiniss and Peeta. Sunny knocks on my door. I open it up.  
"I know these past few moments have been hard for you to live through," she says, "I can't imagine anything like it." She reaches into a shopping bag.  
"Gifts won't help me right now," I say.  
"This one might," she says taking her gift out of the bag, "take it." I cry looking at it. It was a charm bracelet with charms to celebrate Rue.  
"Thank you," I say. Sunny leaves and I close the door. I look at each charm: the number 74 for the hunger games she was in, an 11 for district 11, the flower she was named after, a music note for the lullaby Katiness sang her, two hands holding to symbolize our friendship, a mocking jay, and what makes me cry the most, a tree. Sunny had thought of it from the lyrics being about a place where Rue is sleeping under a willow tree. I cry because that is where her and the rest of our close group of friends would meet.

Sunny picked the right gift.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Victors

Katiniss and Peeta have won the games, if Rue couldn't win, then I'm glad they did. They did rebel against the capital by almost not giving them a victor. Maybe one day I can do the same to avenge Rue. Scout has comforted me through all of this, it's sad to know things can never go back to those days under the Willow tree. If I close my eyes and listen to the love song Robin used to sing; I can still remember it.

I can remember the feeling of the grass, and the cold rocks by our feet. I can remember watching him and Mabel talk. I can remember Lilly running around boosting with energy, and George talking with Rue. I can hear the mocking birds singing the melody. I can feel myself singing.

"Don't forget, don't forget. Please remember, all the times we've had. I don't want to let go. I want to hold you so close, but for now, I can't. One day we will find this place again. We will meet up, my dear friend. We will braid hair, and hold hands. They can't find us-"my thoughts are cut off by someone knocking at the door; it's a friend of Cecelia's named Mike. I admit, I have some feeling for him, just not as much as Robin. _ Don't think I'll ever love someone as much as I loved Robin._ Robin was the one that got away, I tried contacting district 11, but he wasn't available. After the third time, I gave up. Yet, a piece of me still said, "Hold on." 

"There is a dance celebrating the Victors," he said, "And I was wondering, would you like to be my date?"

"Sure," I said smiling. Robin never noticed me like that. I went dress shopping with Lady.  
"Try on the pink one," she said stuffing a large pink dress in my face.  
"Shouldn't you pick yours out?" I ask.  
"I already did, it's purple," she said. I cam out of the changing room and looked in the mirror.  
"It's better then the black one," she said,.  
"But it isn't the perfect dress," I say.  
"Try on the red one." I change into that.  
"I prefer the pink one."

"We've tried on almost every dress, you have to pick something. Why not that white one?"  
"It's nice, but looks a little too statue like."  
"Fair enough."  
"I think I like that one," I say picking up a blue dress.  
"Try it on," she says.  
"Well?" I ask her.  
"Oh my gosh, that's perfect." I look in the mirror; I didn't know I could be beautiful until now.

The dress was blue and short. It was strapless and had white glitter on it. We paid for the dress then went shoe shopping. Right away I found white heels that matched the dress. I helped Lady pick out a pair of black heels and then I headed back to my apartment. A few days pass and the dance comes; I promised Mike I would meet him there.

When I see him he has blue tie to match, and smiles at me so his dimples are showing.  
"You look good," I say smiling  
"So do you." I saw my friends and we hugged, we all looked great and made sure to tell each other so. We dance manly with our friends during fast songs. I notice a few of my acquaintances there: Bethany (a girl from shopping who is obsessed with shoes), Regina (Cecelia's friend), and Brandon (Lady's date). Then, a slow song comes on. I never really understood the point in slow songs, they are just two idiots moving their feet back in forth to a boring, but pretty, song.

That is, until I was slow dancing with him. I felt as though I didn't want the song to end, just keep playing it. I hugged Mike when the song was over and everyone who wasn't dancing got back on the dance floor. My friends and I had fun and Lady and I started talking by the drink stand.  
"So, I saw you and Mike over there," she said, "you two are pretty cute."  
"Thanks," I say.  
"Maybe you'll stop crying over Robin," she said.  
"Being with him takes my mind off of things, besides it will probably be forever until I see Robin again, by then maybe I'll have moved on and be dating Mike."  
"That's sad, but nice."  
"I saw you and Brandon."  
"Yeah, I'm surprised at what a great dancer he is."  
"Well, I'm going back on the dance floor," I said.  
"Me too."

I danced with Cecelia and Bethany. After a few minutes another slow song started. I went to find Mike, but I saw something I will never forget. Regina was wearing the white dress I didn't get for myself; she did make it work though. She was asking Mike, my date, to slow dance. He looked up at me and said, "If you don't mind."

I was ready to kill everyone there, especially Mike and Regina.  
"No, it's fine," I said. They started to dance and Regina sure looked comfortable in his arms. He smiled as they danced. I was ready to run into the bathroom and never come out. I sat down at the table with my friends.  
"Where is Mike?" Cecelia asked.  
"Dancing with another girl," I said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said looking at him and Regina.  
"It's fine," I say, "I knew I…."  
I hear Mike say, "Sorry, but I asked her to come to the dance with me."

He took my by the hand and we danced again, I tried to not judge him. I miss Robin. I thanked him before I left. I hate Regina, and I'm trying not to hold a grudge against Mike. 

A week later Sunny knocks at my door.  
"Exciting news!" she exclaims.  
"What?"  
"You're going to be touring the districts."  
"My own tour," I say smiling, "that's awesome."  
"Starting from district 1 to district 12."  
"Including district 11?"  
"Yes." After thanking her a billion times, she leaves and I look at the picture of my group of friends, especially Robin. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: district 1

I sit in the train with scout by my side and Sunny in the other room. Effie would be here, but she is busy with the victors. I got to say goodbye to Mike before I left. I do hope to see him when I get back, he was a nice friend. Too bad he made a bad mistake. 

I look out the window and into district 1. The train comes to a halt and I walk out. About thirty people start screaming my name. Scout tugs on the leash.  
"Maybe you want to leave him inside," Sunny says.  
"He'll be fine," I say. There are at least fifty people standing there. I sign some autographs and after words I stand on stage. About thirty more people show up and cheer. 

I sing a few of my songs and they applaud.  
"Now, I just want to say as my first stop of the district tour I hope he other districts will be as nice to me as you are." They cheer and I have time for one more song.

"I better see your face, when I return to my place. I better see the sun; it gave me so many memories, what fun! I bet you don't even remember my name, but when we meet, it was worth all the pain." I do my simple chorography and continue, "I don't know why you forgot, maybe now that I'm on op. You will notice me for once. Fly away; the bird is out of her cage. Yet I stay." The song continues and after I finish I bow and walk back into the train. I wave as the train eaves the station and Scout sleeps on the floor.

Yes, I wrote that song about Robin; I write a lot of songs about him. I wrote a lot of songs about Mike too. I eat some eggs while Sunny runs over to me sand says, "great job, they really loved your performance." A woman in a red dress with pointed shoulders smiles at me. Her hair looks naturally brown and is pushed to one side. Her lipstick very red and a flower in her hair.  
"Nice job," she says.  
"This is my sister," Sunny explains, "Her name is Suzie."  
"Nice to meet you," I say shaking her hand.  
"Nice to meet you as well," she says. This girl looks younger then Sunny by about ten years.  
"She'll be staying with me for a while once I get back to the capital."

They start eating and we talk.  
"It's too bad that our dear brother couldn't be here," Suzie says as Sunny takes a sip of her tea, (the teacup is white with pink polka dots) "Daniel would love it here."  
Sunny puts down her teacup, "he get's train sick remember."  
"True, but still I wish we could have invited him."  
"Have you ever been to district 2?" I ask Sunny.  
"Yes, you'll love it there, I'm sure of it."  
"And you promise I get to spend the night in district eleven?"  
"Yes, and district four." 

"Thank you." I say, "I picked you up a little something." I hand her a crystal.  
"Thank you."  
"Once we get back to the capitol we could make it in to earring or something." The train arrives at district 2.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: districts two and three

I walk outside and see a crowd of thirteen people waiting. After I perform (more come when I started singing) they ask for autographs. I manage to sign each one and take a few photos with fans. There is one little girl who reminds me of Lilly. She has her hair in two braids and is very light blond. Her skin is fair and she is wearing white clothes. The next stop is district three.

After we arrive, I go on stage and at least 300 people are there. I sing and they go nuts, I must be very popular here. I take photos with fans and sign a few autographs. A fan gives me a gift; a silver watch. I thank them and head back on the train, waving goodbye through the windows.

On the train Sunny walks over to me (even though she is wearing huge heels) and reminds me I will be spending the night in district four.  
"There is a pool where we are staying; do you know how to swim?" She asks.  
"Yes," I answer. Suzie walks over to us (in heels that are slightly less high then Sunny).  
"I just hate the beach, all that sand," she says.  
"I disagree," Sunny says, "The ocean is very nice looking."  
"But not very nice feeling, saltwater smells terrible," Suzie confesses.  
"As long as I get to swim," I confess.  
"Daisy's right," Sunny says. Her lipstick is very red; probably to match her now dyed hair.

The train ride is smooth, thankfully not hitting any turbulence. I drink plenty of water and Scout sleeps the entire ride. I like fish, so this should be a nice stop. I eat a small piece of bread, I can't help but wonder what my parents are doing now. Apparently there is a revolution going on in certain districts, including district eleven. They have started to riot, and a few have been killed; hopefully none of my friends.

"We're here," Sunny and Suzie say in sync as we arrive.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: district four.

I step out and onto the train station. On my way to the stage a person takes a photo of me, and someone else asks for an autograph. I go on stage and sing. The audience especially goes nut for the first song I sang on TV. After the concert I wait an hour for the crowd to clear out then Sunny and I hit the beach. After the beach we are supposed to go to some fancy hotel and dine with a few other people important to district four. I wish Robin were here on the beach with me. We could swim and walk on the beach, especially with the sunset arriving.

The sunset makes the clouds look pink. The sky turns a beautiful shade of orange and Sunny and I watch.  
"Lovely isn't it?" she asks.  
"Yeah, it really is," I say. We head to the hotel; it has a big window facing a lake and a blue and white couch. There is a short round table with blue roses on it and Scout chases his tail. I wear a black, short, strapless dress. Suzie wears a blue dress that is knee length and a blue and white clutch. Sunny wears a pink, ruffled dress and a pink flower in her hair.

I sit down and meet a few people, two girls and a boy my age. He has red hair and brown eyes. One girl is his sister and the other is his girlfriend. His girlfriend has long, black hair and pink blush. His sister has red hair with brown highlights.  
"So, how do you like the district?" the boy asks.  
"It's nice, so far it's the best district I've visited."  
"I'm Austin," he says, "This is my girlfriend Sarah, and my sister Elly."  
"Nice to meet you all," I say. Sarah is a year older then me, and Elly is about three years younger then me. I swim in the hotel's pool at night, surprisingly better then the people living in district four.

The next morning I wake up early (I still hate waking up early) and head on the train.  
"Off to district five," Suzie says. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Districts five through ten.

I do my makeup on the train: some black eyeliner, green and gold eye shadow, and red lipstick. I wear my green and gold dress. When I perform for district five I only see about fifty people in the audience. I sign a couple autographs and go to district six. I can't wit to see Robin again; today I will be going back to district eleven. After performing I get a couple pictures taken and change my clothes while on the train.

I wear some skinny pants and a black shirt. I change my makeup to a "smoky eye", but keep the red lips. I arrive at district seven and can smell the trees, no wonder they have lots of lumbar. When I perform for district eight I get louder cheers then in any of the districts. I head back to the train station for district nine.  
"Scout has been walked by an avox, so don't worry about him," Suzie says. I feel bad for avox's in all honesty, I remember sneaking them food one night; lucky I didn't get caught. I eat a late lunch on the train and wish we had food like this back at district 11, maybe I'll bring some for my friends, George would love the fresh bread.  
When we arrive in district nine, I feel many flashing lights (not as many as the capitol). I try to smile for the cameras. I perform and manage to hit the high notes. As I get back on the train for district ten, Sunny says,  
"Just so you know, you will be recorded at your next performance for the capitol to watch." I try not to be nervous as I perform, looking at both the audience and the cameras. I put on my best dress and take off my makeup when I get on the train.

"What color eye shadow looks best on me?" I ask Sunny.  
"The skin colored one," she says.  
"Thanks," I say applying the light makeup.  
"Trying to look best for your district?" Suzie asks smiling.  
"Um…yeah, sure," I say.  
"Don't worry, you'll have time to see your friends after you perform," Sunny says. 

The train comes to a stop.  
"Well, that's us," Sunny says. Scout looks out the window and barks; he knows he's home.  
"In a few hours ,Scout," I gently say, "We'll go to our old house in a few hours."  
I take a few deep breaths and stand in fount of the train door about to open.  
"Ready?" Sunny asks.  
"Ready," I say.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: District 11.

The train doors open and a large crowd cheers to welcome me. The peacekeepers push them aside so I can get to the stage. I can picture Lilly on George's shoulders with George asking, "Can you see her?"  
"I can almost see her, there!" Lilly would smile.  
"Where?" Mabel would ask (her head quickly scanning the room).  
"Look, over there!" Rue would scream. Wait….Rue.

I don't have time to look in the crowd for my friends, I have to keep walking.  
"Hey," I hear a familiar voice say.  
"Hi Raven," I say walking as I quickly smile at her, she hasn't aged a bit.

I go on stage and start performing, my friends have to be there, I just know it. I open up with an energetic song, and get even more excited when I see my group of close friends waving at me in the audience. I smile and jump up and down, bursting with energy.

During a slo song I wrote for Robin, I sit down in the front of the stage and sing. The entire time picturing his face, his eyes, his voice, his smile. At the end of the performance I see my friends heading towards the route for the Willow tree we used to hang out by. I wait twenty five minutes for the crowd to clear, and then I ask Sunny if I can go. She understands and tells me to come back in "no more then an hour."

I run to the Willow tree, running down the path and jumping over rocks. The wind flows through my hair and I make it to the meadow. I missed the feel of the grass brushing against my fingertips. I see my group of friends sitting underneath the tree.  
"Guys!" I scream.  
"Daisy!" Mabel screams. I walk over to them, passing by the wildflowers that grow. I walk up the tiny hill the tree is on top of. We have a group hug.  
"I'm so happy to see you guys," I say smiling, "What did I miss?"  
"Well, Rue….." George sighs.  
"Say no more," I say, "I got to see her and we talked a little in the capitol."  
"Really?"  
"Yes," I say showing them the charm bracelet. Mabel is making Lilly a crown of flowers as we chat. I look around and I notice Robin isn't here.

"Where's Robin?" I ask.  
"Work," they say.  
"Did he see thee concert?"  
"No, he might have heard the sound while he was working," Lilly says.  
"Will I see him later?" I ask.

"I saw him on the way here; he said he was really tired, so probably not."

Those words hit me like stones. He couldn't pick p his energy, for me? He never answered the calls, why? Was this a sign I should move on?

"Did he say anything about me?" I ask trying to hold in the pain.  
"No," George says. I continue to talk with them, it's not the same without Rue and Robin, but any one of them will brighten my day. I dream and wish of an eternity where it is Mabel, Lilly, George, Rue, Robin, and I by this willow tree. Robin and I used to hang upside down from it's strong branches.  
"I'm afraid I might fall," I say about to hang by my knees.  
"You won't fall, I won't let you fall," his words say, echoing in my mind. I hang upside down and laugh.  
"It looks like everyone is walking on the ceiling," he says. I dream of kissing him as we both hang upside down. Not making out, just a cute, short kiss. I dream of just being with my group of friends forever by this willow tree. Us all singing and playing games. Robin and I being the 'couple' of the group. No other world, no more peacekeepers, no sadness, just this giant willow tree and this meadow.

"I'll see you guys later," I say leaving for the train.  
"Bye," they say as they hug me.

I get inside the train and see Sunny.  
"Where's Suzie?" I ask.  
"She's all the way in back, she's taking a nap," Sunny says putting on her makeup.  
"Oh, ok," I say.  
"So, was he there?" she asks doing the finishing touches.  
"Was who there?" I ask.  
"That boy, the on in the photo in your room, I see the way you look at him," Sunny says.  
"He wasn't there," I say. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," she says closing her mirror.  
"He wasn't at the concert, either."  
"You should probably forget about him."  
"I can't, I've tried to, but I can't."  
"He's really that important to you?" Sunny faces me and I nod.  
"His smile is all I need. I know this sounds cheesy….,but every time I look at him it's like the first time. Seeing him looking at the ground and walking into the room, picking his head up to look at me."  
"He's the reason you wrote so many of those songs, isn't he?'  
"Yes," I say.

"There will be other guys," Sunny says.  
"Not like him."  
"You're young."  
"I know, but with him, all I need right now is to be around him."  
"Daisy-"  
"You don't get it," I say, "All I had to do was look into his eyes. All I needed to do was hold his hand. All I have to do is talk to him and…..and I'm suddenly home."  
"Are….are you ok?" Sunny asks. I haven't even noticed the tears rolling down my face.

"Daisy, I'm sorry, I truly am."  
"It's ok," I say wiping the tears from my face.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: my parents. 

I'm sleeping at my parent's house. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. My mother opens it and hugs me. My parents and I eat and my father talks about work; they've missed me. While I have missed them, it's nice to be living on my own without feeling alone; that's the exact opposite of how it felt before.

After walking Scout my parents give me a present, a small wooden horse.  
"For your room in the capitol," Dad says, "you haven't let fame go to your head?"  
"Of coarse not," I say.  
"Maybe you could spend a year back home?" Mom says.  
"No."  
"I mean when the next hunger games comes, while it has been bad here with some riots and a starting revolution- do you know about the revolution?"  
"All too well."

"So, will you consider it?"

"No, mother, I'm sorry."  
"Honey, I really think you should."  
"Thank you, I will visit, but I am not going to live here."

"You can't even think about it?" mother raises her voice.  
"Mom," I say calmly.  
"You didn't even consider it," dad says giving me the death stare.  
"I like my new life."  
"Fame HAS gone to your head," my dad says.  
"See, this is why I was so happy to leave home in the first place!" I say "You're lucky I even visit!"  
"Excuse me?" my mother asks. I ran outside. I've seen people in the past walk out of a room or run outside, but never did it myself. Not even on days worse then this! I guess I just wasn't going to go out their again. Not back to my old crappy lifestyle.

Scout follows me as I run through the tall blades of grass, stomping over the small wildflowers. When I find the place I'm looking for I stop. I can't believe it's still there. A rock shaped like a chair with a view of the lake. I used to go there all the time when I was a kid. I sit down on the cool rock and feel the chill of the night. Scout has never been here before. I set him on my lap and pet him, he moves his head around; he's full of energy. Just like Robin.

I'm not sure which house is Robin's, and it would be stalker like to go there without permission. I decide to walk back inside my old house. I go inside and my parents are both asleep. I go into my old room and look around, smiling at the memories. I sleep in my small bed.

The next morning I head to the train station, I pass the field on my way; no one is there. I know I'm going to be back at district eleven other times, hopefully Robin will be there. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: District 12.

I arrive at district 12, the stage has two pots with coal in them, as I am performing they are set on fire for a dramatic effect. District twelve was the district that the two victors came from.

This is, for sure, the poorest district. When I finish the audience applauds and gives me the three finger salute. I know this is considered helping the revolution back in district eleven.  
"For Rue," I whisper. I salute back and the audience cheers. Sunny and Suzie rush me into the train.  
"Are you nuts? What were you thinking?" Sunny asks walking back and forth.  
"You know that you shouldn't get involved," Suzie says pulling down her pink skirt.

"I know," I say.  
"Don't do that again," she says.  
"I won't I just, I remembered Rue," I say.  
"Look, I understand you are grieving over your friend's death, but we can't have you saluting the revolution." I'm silent. "I'm sorry, I know it's hard but…"  
"I won't do it again."

I still remember watching her death and every word to the lullaby. If I could join the revolution, would I? 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Back to the capitol.

When I arrive back to the capital a crowd of at least twenty people who have video cameras take video of me walking to the stage for Ceaser Flickerman.

"So, Daisy, what was touring like?" he asks.  
"It was different, but fun," I say.  
"Which district surprised you the most?"  
"I had no idea I had so many fans in district three," I say.  
"So, how was it to go home again"  
"It was nice to see my friends and family again," I lie about the family part (for the cameras as Sunny would instruct me). Robin was lucky enough to have really nice parents, his mother always smiled at me My mother di8dn't seem to like him for some reason. He had three siblings, a set of twins who were younger the him (around five years younger I think) and an older brother. I had an older sister before I was born, but she died when I was one from malnourishment.  
"I'm sorry?" I ask Caesar to repeat the question; I was daydreaming again.

"Quite alright," he says flashing me his white smile, "I asked you if you missed the capitol."  
"A little, I missed the clean buildings. The districts seem to have a hard life," I say. I can feel Sunny starring at me through the television, telling me to stop. Caser leans in as if he wants to hear more, but knows he must refrain.  
"So, hw's your dog, did he like the train?" he asks changing the subject.  
"Scout got used to it," I say.  
"Well, that's all the time we have," Caser says, "Ladies and gentleman, let's hear it for tonight's guest." Caser hugs me, and I smile. I walk off stage (careful not to trip in my brown high heels).

"Thin ice," Sunny warns me as I twirl around in my orange dress. "That was very dangerous." I take the pink flower out of my hair.  
"I refrained from saying 'especially in district twelve," I say.  
"Doesn't matter," Sunny says.  
"Let her have an opinion," a man says.  
"Quiet, brother," Sunny warns.  
"Nice to see you too, sister, "Daniel says. He has auburn hair and is wearing a black suit. He looks as if he is the middle sibling.  
"Nice to meet you," I say shaking his hand.  
"Thank you," he says.

"This isn't about her opinion, it's about people thinking she's part of the revolution," Sunny says angrily.  
"I hate to say it," Suzie says, "but Sunny is correct, she can't take risks like that."  
"Especially after what president Snow is doing with the victors," Sunny says.  
"What do you mean?" I ask. They all look at me.  
"You haven't heard about the quarter quell?" Daniel asks. I shake my head.

"They're reaping the victors," Suzie says.

"That means Katiness….," I say.  
"Yep," Suzie says.  
"There is just too much drama already," Sunny says.  
"I understand what you mean," I say.

The next week isn't too busy for me, I go shopping with lady and we pick out some red nail polish, I had no idea that later it would make a huge difference. 

"First question," Sunny says in the microphone as a few reporters raise their hands.  
"In front," I say.  
"You were seen running out of your parents house, why?" the reporter asks.  
"To visit some old memories, I was just excited and didn't get much time in district eleven to slow down."  
"Second question."  
"You, waaaaaay in the back," I chuckle.  
"What is your favorite color?" she asks.  
"Hot pink," I smile.

"Next question," Sunny says.  
"Young girl," UI say.  
"Are you excited to be turning fourteen a few days after the reaping?" she asks.

"Yes, I'll sing myself happy birthday," I chuckle.  
"Next question."  
"You, up in front."  
"Are you excited for the quarter quell?"  
"There will certainly be a lot of action."  
"We have time for two more questions."  
"Older man."  
"Are you proud of coming from district eleven."  
"I'm proud of where I come from."  
"Last question."  
"Okay, reporter with the red hat and orange bow," I say.  
"Do you support the revolution?" I hear a few gasps.  
"If I did, you would know," I laugh brushing it off. A few people laugh jokingly.  
"That's all the time we have," Sunny says and everyone applauds.  
"Thank you," I say leaving.

"You handled that well," Suzie says to both Sunny and I.  
"I hope they think that," Sunny says.  
"Great job," Conner says as he, Cecelia, and Lady ran up to me.  
"Thanks," I say smiling. I didn't know they were here. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: A View on TV 

I return home and Scout is sleeping soundly. I place a music box a fan in district four gave me. It is blue and has green waves painted on the bottom. There are real white shells on the sides, and the top is round.

I turn on my TV and it wakes Scout up.  
"Sorry, boy," I chuckle. It is a news station reporting about the quarter quell. I gasp when I hear the news; they are reaping the victors.  
A piece of me dies, while a piece of me lives. Katiness is the only girl victor in district twelve; they obviously want to kill her. And what about Peeta? Will he die, too? Katiness was Rue's ally, I don't want her to die. Why? Why must the capitol leaders be this terrible? I remember growing up in district eleven. I was torn between hating the capitol for it's leaders, and loving it for it's lifestyle.

President Snow never cared for the people in the districts, and now they are up against him, good. Why Katiness? WHY? I go to me room in rage and grab red nail polish and paint the words, "Not all heroes wear capes," next to a mocking jay picture. Then I grab green nail polish and paint, "Not all angels wear wings," next to a baby mocking jay. I place the photos next to each other; Rue and Katiness.

Scout runs by my feet (I guess to see why I stormed out so angrily) and barks.  
"I'm ok, boy," I say rubbing his head, "I just hope my fiends will be. I grab the photo of my friends and sing.

"Wait patiently for me, my love. Wait patiently for me. I will return to be with you, my love. That is when we will be free."  
I looked harder into each of my friend's faces and sing the next verse,  
"Meet me by the tree, my love. Meet me by the tree. There is where I found the way, my love. A way to be so free. When the guards are no longer there, my love. When the guards are no longer there. We will smile at how they are no longer there. With their helmets covering their hair."  
I sigh and keep singing; it calms Scout down.  
"So then just take my hand, my love. So then take my hand. We will run off and trade these blue days. For new days that are so grand."

I cry on my bed. 

This was an old song I learned, but it was banned in district eleven. The first stanza is about a person singing it to his or her lover. Little is know about the two, except that one is already where they were supposed to meet, and the singer is coming. The second stanza reveals that the place they are supposed to meet up is a tree. It also tells of how there are guards; maybe the district guards? Finally, the last stanza reveals at how that the lovers eventually meet, and then they lived happily ever after; an ending that does not often happen. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Dinner and a show. 

I get dressed in my grey pants and blue top. I put a bowtie at the bottom of my braid and wear blue lipstick. Today I will be performing for some guests to the capitol at dinner.

I sing one of my songs I wrote about my friends and then listen to the applause of the crowd; it means a lot to me that they like my singing. After words I dine on some weird bubbly green drink and some frothy raspberry soup. It is pink and delicious. Apparently the capitol's people drink a weird drink that makes them vomit; thus leaving room for more food; while the people in the districts starve.

I eat some dried plums and politely agree to what Sunny says. Apparently tomorrow I will sing again. I go back home and take Scout for a walk.

The next day I perform the first song I ever sang for the capitol. I try not to be mad at Robin. Apparently, next week I need to go back to districts two and eleven for a thank you gift the citizens have prepared. Hopefully, this time I will see Robin. 


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: District 2: Thank you 

I smile as the train comes to a stop and I look at Sunny who is wearing way too much red lipstick and a small black dress. I am wearing a purple coat over a green shirt and black pants. My black boots hug at my feet, I will need to go shoe shopping with Celia and Lady soon.

I want onto a stage were many people applaud. I'm surprised they would hold a ceremony in district two this late at night. My gift was a little statue of myself that says "Thank you" on the base. I thank the mayor and shake his hand; smiling at the fans in the audience. I sign autographs say "hi" to fans before getting on the train.

"So, we will be heading to district 11," Daniel says trying to not look sick. I eat some cheese and blue grapes.  
"You will have some time to say 'hi' to your friends; I know how important they are to you," Sunny says.  
"Thank you, I appreciate it," I say. I sneak some strawberry squid foam in a cup in my coat for my friends; they deserve a good meal. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Back to district 11

The door opens and I rush onto the stage. Daisies are arranged to spell out "Thank You." The peace keeper gives me a photo of the Daisies and I thank him. After an hour I go to see my friends. 

On my way there I see my parents and give them a small amount of foam; they should eat, too. A robin lands in a tree above me; could this be a good sign? I run to the oak tree and see only Mabel and George.  
"Hey," I say, "Where's Robin, I have some food for him. His mom made me cookies when I was starving once-"  
"He's not here," George says.  
"Where's Lilly?" I ask. Mabel and George stare at each other for a few seconds.  
"What?" I ask.

"Daisy," George says, "Lilly died."

"What?" I ask.  
"She was shot by peacekeepers, the wound eventually killed her. She died alongside her pet rabbit, Lilly Jr.," Mabel said, "He world lost two amazing Lilies." There is a pond I always pass on my way to this tree, perhaps one day I will plant water lilies there.  
"I think she's ok wherever she is, I walked out of her house after she died and I saw ducks," George said. He always thought of ducks to be lucky. We always used to symbolize ourselves with an object: Robin as a robin, myself as a daisy, Mabel as a bell, Lilly as a Lilly, and Rue as the flower she was named after.

It seems as though every time I come here another friend dies.  
"I'm so sorry," I say.  
"It's ok," George says brushing the dirt off his dark hair, "She died an hour after being shot, only Scarlet and Robin saw her." Scarlet was a girl who was an acquaintance of mine. She had blond hair and violet eyes and almost always wore black.

I can't believe I'm never going to see Lilly again.  
"So, where is Robin?" I ask.

"I'm not sure," Mabel says, "No one really knew that you were coming until yesterday."  
"Well, if you see him tell him I said hi."  
"So, how is the capitol?"  
"Good, some of the people are weird, but good."  
"Daisy, I want to join the revolution," George says.  
"Don't we all," Mable says, "Do you?"  
"I don't know, I want to see the districts treated fairly, but I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"What about Daisy and her pet bunny?"

"What, why did she get shot?"  
"She was caught playing around with some equipment from work, just for one second. The peacekeeper shot her without a word. Lilly screamed and fell to the ground and then Lilly Jr. ran to her side. The bunny went into distress and died alongside Lilly."

"That's so sad," I say, "I just can't believe she's dead." We talk and Sunny eventually finds me and takes me back on the train (after I give my friends there food). I get back on the train and drink some hot chocolate on my way back to the capitol.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: New shoes and Effie

"Hi, my name is Lidia, welcome to the shoe store," A saleswoman says.  
"Thank you," I say walking with Lady and Celia. They try on some high heels (mine fit fine) and then eventually help me pick out a pair of boots.  
"So, Robin wasn't there this time either?" Lady asks. I shake my head from side to side.  
"Oh my gosh," Cecelia says looking the saddest I have ever seen her, "I'm so sorry."  
"It's fine, maybe I should try to get over him."  
"Daisy…"  
"Let's just focus on getting shoes."  
"Alright."

I eventually pick out a pair of purple boots leave. I say goodbye to Lady and Cecelia then head back to my apartment, ignoring the photographers. I hear a knock at my door.  
"Hi Sunny," I say. She walks inside.  
"We need to talk." We sit down on the couch and Scout barks. Sunny still doesn't understand why I didn't dye him blue to match my belt, or dress him up too fancy, but she at least tries to understand why I have a pet.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask.  
"I heard about what happened to your friend, Loly."  
"Her name was Lilly, and what about her?"

"I'm really sorry, but please don't consider joining the petty revolution."  
"Sunny-"

"I mean it! We don't need people shooting at our doors. What ever you do comes back to me as your escort, and what ever happens to me comes back to Daniel and Suzie."

Through out this time, Sunny and I have become more then a celebrity and her escort; we've become friends. I don't want anything bad to happen to her or her siblings. I remember well how when I asked if she was my escort she said, "For now." Thinking they'd eventually replace her.  
"I understand."

"Thank you, Daisy, I know this must be tough."  
"It is. Rue and Lilly are two reasons to join, but Suzie, Daniel, and yourself are three reasons not to." She gently pets Scout for the first time.  
"Next week you are going to see Effie again, just so you know." I owe most of this to Effie, she was the one who discovered me (most of the capitol knows).

"Hi Effie," I say looking up to her.  
"Hi, Daisy," she says.  
"I never really got to thank you for giving me this life in the capitol," I say.  
"You're welcome dearie," she says in a sing-song voice. I gently hug her and she seems puzzled.  
"Sorry," I say.  
"It's quite alright," she says, "So, how has life been?"  
"Good," I say.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's nothing."  
"Don't lie to me."  
"Have you ever lost a friend and felt guilty?"

She pauses for a second then says, "Yes." I didn't want to ask who it was, but I have an idea; Katiness.

She will have to reap her only true friend to her death. I was away while the peacekeepers shot Lilly. I almost cry at how I remember Mabel and George telling me it's not my fault. I want to believe them so badly, but I feel responsible. I shouldn't protect I'll ever see Robin again, or that I'll ever even see my other friends again; nothing is ever certain. 


End file.
